Being A Hero
by SarahJeanne7
Summary: Missing scene and alternate ending of the episode that Felicity took the bullet for Sara. Just a very fluffy Olicity one shot featuring a strong bond between Thea/Felicity and Thea/Oliver. I do not own Arrow, any of the characters, or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or any of it's properties. Enjoy!


_**Missing scene and slight rewrite of when Felicity takes the bullet for Sara. I wanted them to show us how Oliver would react to the whole thing. And of course it should have been centered around Olicity a bit more. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARROW, IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS OR MAY BE AFFILIATED**

**Being A Hero**

"Felicity!" Sara yelled for her as she got up and stumbled to where Felicity was laying. She applied pressure to the shoulder wound and pulled her cell out to call Oliver.

"Sara! What is happening over there?!"

"Oliver you need to get over here. Felicity is- well she was shot-" Sara didn't get to finish saying anything as Oliver had hung up on her. Sara looked up to the ceiling, because she knew this wasn't going to end well. She looked down at Felicity who had her hand over Sara's on her wound and she was startin to get up.

"Felicity, you shouldn't-"  
"It's fine, I'm fine. Can you please help me up?"  
"Yeah, just take it slow. You saved my life you know. Everyone's really. That was really brave Felicity. Thank you."

Felicity just smiled and nodded as Sara helped her stand up and they started walking, headed for the Foundry. They didn't make it three steps when Oliver came sprinting through the doors.

"Felicity!"

"Oliver, I'm okay. You guys do this all the time."  
"Yeah, something I never wanted you to have to experience."  
"She saved us Oliver. She took a bullet for me and she took the Clock King down. On her own. And I checked the wound, it looks like a clean shot. A few stitches and she'll be good to go."  
"I've never doubted Felicity's bravery. Let's get her back to the Foundry."

Before Felicity could say much more, Oliver had her in his arms and Sara was following behind them on their way to the Foundry.

An hour later Felicity was stitched up and sitting at her computers in one of Oliver's shirts. He had told her to wait for him and he would be taking her home.

Oliver had asked Sara to finish up patrol for him so he could take Felicity home and stay with her. She had wholeheartedly agreed and John had volunteered to cover the computers and help her for the night.

"We got it Oliver, head home."  
"Yeah. Thanks, John."  
"I know what you're thinking, man. Don't go there. She is fine."

"I'm not- I mean that's part of it, yeah. I just hate that she has been feeling left out. Why didn't she say anything?"  
"She keeps things to herself. Wonder who that's like?"

"I was scared. The word shot came out of Sara's mouth and I went blank. What if it had been worse? And her thoughts were focused on feeling like she didn't fit in with this team? She's the heart of this team."  
"You know that and I know that. You heard her, she was just used to being the only girl on the team."

"Yeah."  
"Just be happy she's okay. Take her home and reassure her that she'll, how did you put it, 'always be your girl'?" The last was said with a smirk and Oliver returned it with a glare. John just shook his head and clapped Oliver on the shoulder as he walked away. Oliver glared at his back for a few more moments before going over to Felicity and helping her out of her chair. They walked out to Oliver's car and he took them to the mansion. Felicity had dozed off and woke up when she heard Oliver getting out and shutting his door. He came around to her side and helped her out as they made their way towards the door.

"Oliver what are we doing here? I don't think your mother likes me."  
"What? Of course she does, she was just reserved because she didn't know how long you would be around."  
"Oh, you mean because most girls aren't around for long?"  
"Uh, yeah. I told her you were different, though. And that you wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon. Besides Thea called your phone while Sara was stitching you up and I had to answer it for you. I told her a modified version of what happened and she was worried and wouldn't take my word for it that you would be fine."  
"Hmm, she must take after her big brother."  
"Funny. She's really grown to care about you and insisted I bring you home. I decided to leave out the part where I had already made that decision and let her think she won. Just easier that way."

"Yeah, arguing with Queens is usually a losing battle."

"That doesn't seem to stop you from trying. And more often than not, winning."  
"And what exactly did you mean by different?"  
"What?"

"You said you told your mother I was different. Different how?"  
"Well, you...Uh – Thea! See I told you she was fine." This earned Oliver a glare from Felicity as Thea rushed to her and hugged her. She looked straight at him the whole time and mouthed _We're not done._ Oliver wasn't quite sure why that scared him more than most of the guys he'd gone up against. He just offered her a smile as Thea bombarded her with questions and stared leading her up the stairs.

"I'm taking her up to your room to get settled Ollie. I'll take care of everything."  
"Thanks Speedy. I'll be up soon."

Thea and Felicity had turned the television on and were watching pointless reality shows just talking until they both ended up falling asleep. And that's how Oliver found them. He felt himself smiling and just looking at the two most important women in his life. He realized as he was standing there that before Felicity had come along he hadn't felt much like smiling. There had been times that Thea had done or said something and he had found himself with a smirk or a chuckle, but Felicity had been the one to catch him off guard. From that first moment he had met her, turning around in her chair chewing that red pen with her bright lipstick and awestruck look on her face. And her rambling that had caused him to momentarily forget what he had been there to ask her in the first place. He shook himself out of his reverie and stepped forward to Thea. He hated to wake her but he selfishly wanted to be the one in that bed with Felicity. He told himself Thea would be much more comfortable in her own bed as well.

"Psst. Hey, Speedy."  
"Mmm, Ollie? You were downstairs forever. I gave Lis a pain pill and she fell asleep pretty quickly. She should be out for a while, but when she wakes up she's going to need another one. I left them in the drawer on your side of the bed so you can grab them for her."  
"Thank you, Thea. I mean it. Now go get some sleep."  
"Yeah, yeah. You just want me out of here so you can have her to yourself."  
"I would like my bed back, yes. And you clearly aren't a light enough sleeper to be able to keep an eye on her."

"Tell yourself whatever you have to, big brother. Eventually you're going to have to admit to yourself and to her how you really feel."  
"Go to bed, Speedy."

Thea gave a quiet laugh on her way out the door as Oliver gave her a glare. When she left he found himself once again staring at Felicity. She looked peaceful and didn't seem to be in any pain at the moment. He knew from experience it was going to hurt like a bitch in the morning. He went into his bathroom and got changed before sliding into bed next to her as quietly as possible. Oliver sighed as he was finally settled in but quickly sucked in another breath when Felicity rolled towards him and snuggled into his side. He looked at her face and it didn't seem that she had even woken up. Oliver held still for another few moments before letting himself relax and putting his arms around her. For the first time since he had gotten back from the island, he actually fell into a true and deep sleep. With no nightmares and no thrashing until he woke himself up.

Thea crept down the hall the next morning and tried to open Oliver's bedroom door as silently and stealthily as she could. She opened it just enough that she could peek inside and felt herself grinning at the sight she found. Oliver and Felicity were snuggled so close together that it seemed almost impossible that there were even two people in the bed. Felicity had her head tucked into Oliver's shoulder and he had his arms firmly wrapped around her. Thea took in his face and felt herself almost settling. Oliver looked so content and peaceful in a way that she hadn't seen him since before the island, maybe in a way she had never seen him. For the first time, she began to feel like no matter what experiences her brother had on that island, that maybe he would be okay. As long as he had Felicity in his life. She started losing herself in thoughts about what their kids would look like if they ever had any when she heard it.

"Thea. This is me noticing you staring. Five minutes ago. Get out."

She covered her mouth to stifle her laugh as she quietly shut the door and leaned her back against it. She whispered loud enough that she knew he would hear her, but quiet enough that she knew Felicity wouldn't.

"You are so done for, Ollie."

Oliver smirked as he rolled his eyes and pulled Felicity in closer to himself. _God save me from my sister._ He still had the smile on his face as he fell back asleep with Felicity in his arms, his last thoughts as he drifted of her. _Maybe I will tell her what I feel sometime soon... I am so done for._

_**There you go! Just a quick, fluffy oneshot!**_


End file.
